


【螺丝鱼】sunshine

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: *脸鱼/豆腐丝是两对背景下的双O意外发情*abo世界观





	【螺丝鱼】sunshine

好闷热。

喘不过气。

马尔科一边试图推开身上的人一边想道，然而对方看起来并不买账，搂着他的脖子往他怀里凑。

梅苏特闻起来好甜……这么说来现在的我应该也一样吧？

面积不小的客厅里充斥着omega的味道，正确地说应该是发情期omega的信息素，又甜又腻，把两人包裹在其中，罗伊斯觉得自己也快要受不了了。

怀里人的重量让罗伊斯失去了重心，所幸的是厄齐尔家的沙发够软，上面堆放的抱枕也足够多，这避免了两人倒下去撞到自己的可能性。

马尔科被压倒在抱枕堆里，梅苏特恋人留下的味道让他十分不适应，属于陌生alpha的、侵略性极强的信息素使已经被标记的马尔科身心都很抗拒。

到底事情是怎么样发展到这个地步的——

起初厄齐尔只是想邀请好友到家里做客，姑且算是一个小小的聚会，赫迪拉也识趣地出门给两位好久没有好好见面的两人留出空间，只是在看完一部老电影之后罗伊斯发觉好友的脸红得有点奇怪。

马尔科凑近对方一点：“梅斯，你脸色不太好看，是不舒服吗？”他直接伸手摸梅苏特的额头，“唔，有点发烫。”

厄齐尔用手背试了试自己脸上的温度，热乎乎的，“可能是，之前下雨淋了一下。”

“要去医院吗？还是打电话给赫迪拉？”罗伊斯拿起手机。

梅苏特摇了摇头，“不用这么紧张，我记得家里还有点药，吃了就好。”说罢起身去一旁的橱柜里翻找，拿出一些盒子眯着眼睛辨别着上面的英文。就在对话的那一小会儿里，他的病情骤然加剧了，不止是发烫、头也开始变得胀痛起来。

马尔科略带紧张的声音从背后传来：“梅斯，你上一次发情期是什么时候？”

在厄齐尔听来，这个声音仿佛隔着一层纱，模模糊糊的，听不大清楚。他晃了晃脑袋，头盖骨内的胀痛愈发剧烈，像是有一个气球在里面被吹起来了，压迫着他的脑子，他勉强回答道：“三……大概是三个月之前。”

好友的手从后面扶住了摇摇晃晃的厄齐尔，他还没回头就听到了对方给萨米打电话的声音，隐约能听到“发情期”“梅苏特”这几个字，同时梅苏特闻到了一股浓重的甜味，带着蜂蜜、奶香的甜味。

原来是发情期到了，他恍然大悟，但是厄齐尔已经做不出太大的反应，身体开始渴求得到满足，叫嚣着想要alpha的安抚。

他抬手搂住罗伊斯的肩膀，把对方拉进信息素的包裹内，梅苏特蹭着好友的脖颈，大大咧咧地把自己后颈的腺体暴露在他人面前。马尔科连忙抬手抱住梅苏特的腰，两人的腿绊在一起没走两步就摔进了柔软的抱枕堆里。

“马尔科、马尔科。”梅苏特的嘴唇蹭过罗伊斯的耳垂，被触碰的皮肤肉眼可见地开始泛红，罗伊斯扭头回避着，然而在omega信息素的影响下他也开始情动。梅苏特压制着他，亲吻着他的侧颈，两人勃起的敏感器官抵在一起，隔着两层厚重的牛仔布摩擦。

两个人都闻到了空气里多出了一股带着甜味的柠檬香味。

他们俩像两只互相舔毛的猫一样亲吻对方，额头抵着额头的时候罗伊斯主动亲了上去，鼻尖碰到了一起，梅苏特眨眨眼，含住那薄薄的嘴唇，舌尖尝到了马尔科刚刚喝过的热可可的味道：不全然是甜的，带一丝苦味，有很重的烘烤的香味。这个味道让厄齐尔忍不住想要品尝更多，他勾着好友的舌尖，在他的口腔里打了个转。

罗伊斯闷哼一声，手抚上了梅苏特的侧颈，手心贴上那里有点泛红的皮肤，他手上用力把对方压向自己，专心地接吻，梅苏特看到对方眼睛里的情欲。两个人交换着唾液和呼吸，舌尖交缠，你推我往，耳边能听到接吻时发出的啧啧水声，梅苏特体内的欲望彻底被点燃了，他松开罗伊斯的嘴唇，大拇指摩挲着被亲得略微红肿的薄唇，用德语说了句“抱歉”。

罗伊斯笑笑，轻咬住厄齐尔的大拇指指尖，用舌尖舔弄着，他的舌尖柔软且潮湿，来回扫着牙间的手指。梅苏特把手指抽出来往下解马尔科的衬衫扣子，他的手发着颤，每解一颗都要花一小段时间，对方调整了一下坐姿，换了一个更舒服的姿势，等着梅苏特下一步的动作。

屋内的暖气充足，马尔科把衬衫敞开也不觉得有多冷，甚至觉得浑身发着热，急需要一个冰凉的物体给自己降温，他抓住好友的手，厄齐尔的手很凉，这和他自己的手不一样，罗伊斯的手更加骨节分明、很是有骨感，而梅苏特的手有点肉，总是凉凉的，摸起来很舒服。

罗伊斯带着梅苏特的手去触碰自己裸露的上身，从锁骨到腰腹，微凉的触感一直往下的同时梅苏特的视线也随着向下，他的手掌印上去，这个触碰就多了几分爱抚的意味，马尔科感觉到他的手心渐渐被自己的体温温热。梅苏特空出的手带住罗伊斯的手往自己衣服下摆靠，对方立刻会意，撩起那件套头衫的下摆，露出好友对于球员来说有点过分细的腰。

从马尔科的角度可以轻易地看到对方白净的腰腹部、好看的腹肌和线条流畅的人鱼线隐入牛仔裤下，他的欲望燃烧得更旺了，和梅苏特半赤裸相对的这个事实让他的大脑像当机的电脑一样处理不过来，只能跟着自己的感觉走。

直觉让他命令厄齐尔抬手脱掉了身上的套头衫。

“脱掉。”

梅苏特照做，马尔科也把挂在身上的衬衫甩开。

这下omega的身体彻底暴露在阳光下了，德国寒冬的中午阳光正好、粘稠又柔软，暖融融的光透过客厅的落地窗直直地照进来打在两人身上。他们俩被蜂蜜一样流淌的光包裹住，像被淋上蜂蜜的香甜松饼，又像被松脂裹住的小虫子，是待被享用、欣赏的珍宝。

不知道是谁先主动，又或者是他们俩心照不宣地一起动作，被欲望折磨的两人又抱在了一起，罗伊斯将对方摁在沙发上，低下头去亲梅苏特。他用手肘撑在梅苏特的两边，让出了一点活动空间，而两人的下身已经紧紧地贴在一起，马尔科轻轻地扭腰磨蹭着，一下又一下地顶弄。梅苏特被他吻得几乎窒息，艰难地用鼻子换着气，无处安放的双手揪住马尔科的金发往后扯，他不好太用力生怕扯痛对方，而这样的后果就是这个动作完全没有阻止罗伊斯的亲吻，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角淌出来一点，快要滴下来。

罗伊斯放弃了支撑的双手直接压在了梅苏特身上，裸露在外的、发烫的皮肤相贴，他直接摸上了梅苏特的胸肌，用大拇指碾过被刺激发硬的乳尖。厄齐尔发出一声绵长的鼻音，这听上去很示弱的声音极大地取悦了马尔科，他终于放过了他，在轻微的喘息声里两人对视着，都有点害羞地笑了笑。

“你的眼睛很好看。”梅苏特真心地夸赞道。马尔科那双被无数人夸奖过的眼睛是绿色的，在阳光下仿佛半透明的琉璃珠子，睫毛也很长，总是能在眼下投出分明的阴影，笑起来的时候眼睛会弯起来一点，眼角带出一点点纹路。

梅苏特勾住对方的脖子，抬起头吻了吻罗伊斯的眼睛。

罗伊斯顿时笑弯了眼：“谢谢。”

屋内两个omega信息素的味道交融在一起，梅苏特的吻从马尔科的眼睛挪到鼻尖、脸颊、下巴，最后在锁骨处流连，他用上了舌头，留下一串亮晶晶的水迹，在阳光的照耀下很是明显。

胯下已经硬得有点胀痛，罗伊斯伸手去解两人的皮带，厄齐尔把腰往后缩方便对方的动作，皮带扣开合的声音清脆作响，提醒他们事情的发展向着不可控的方向前进。

从尾椎处传来的欲求和酥麻让两人将理智抛在身后，骨子里的麻痒只能靠对方的爱抚和亲吻才能勉强缓解一点，情欲从身体的深处蔓延开来。他们如此接近，欲求不满的年轻躯体肌肤相贴，连呼吸都交织在一起。

两个omega都硬得流水，前液沾湿了一片内裤布料，洇出深色的痕迹，梅苏特用手把对方硬得发疼的性器解放出来，有点青涩地握住爱抚。虽然平时自己会做，但是帮他人手淫这种事梅苏特经历得还不多，赫迪拉并不勉强他做这个。他的动作有点粗鲁，却很好地挑起了罗伊斯的欲望。他奖赏般亲了亲梅苏特的耳垂，贴着梅苏特的耳朵夸奖他：“……梅斯，你做的很好，用点力、对，就这样。”

梅苏特的手圈住马尔科的性器，他有些笨拙地上下动作着，直到对方把胯部压向他的，将两人的一起并拢着爱抚，透明的粘液沾湿了两个人的手，屋子里除了细微的喘息声更多的是来回动作间摩擦粘液发出的淫靡声响。他们的后面都因为发情期湿得一塌糊涂，甚至流着水，黏糊糊的液体已经顺着流到了大腿上，他们渴望着与alpha的性爱来稳定自己，却又逃不出眼下这个爱欲的漩涡。

梅苏特下意识挺着腰让罗伊斯更好地爱抚他的性器，赤裸相对的羞耻感早就被抛之脑后，omega的信息素糅杂在一起，性器因为淫液被弄得亮晶晶的，跨越那条界线之后他们便没有太多的顾虑，只能跟随omega的本能去寻觅更多的快感。

马尔科用虎口摩擦着对方的顶端，另一只手带着梅苏特的继续抚慰自己的欲望，他们俩已经完全耽溺在过电一般的快感里，后穴被刺激得分泌更多用于润滑的液体，在这阳光里每一个细节都可以看得清清楚楚，梅苏特粗喘着叫罗伊斯的姓名，每一句都像泡过糖浆一样带着黏稠的低沉鼻音。

他快到顶了，过多的快感已经让他的大脑放弃思考这样做到底是对是错，心脏在胸腔里猛跳着。呼唤马尔科的声音愈发控制不住音量，罗伊斯低下头在他侧颈处轻咬着，牙齿碰到腺体的边边，那里因为发情期红肿起来，一下也碰不得。

两个omega在沙发上交颈相拥，性器冒出来的淫液蹭到两人的腹肌上，梅苏特不得方法地轻揉罗伊斯的性器，直到灭顶的快感冲破顶峰将他们俩淹没。

精液射在手心里、蹭在两人裸露的腰腹部，空气里除了信息素以外又多了情欲后的味道，梅苏特的眼睛红了一圈，闭着眼倒在沙发上喘息着。

客厅里男人剧烈的喘息逐渐平稳许多，两人对视一眼，心照不宣地没有再说什么，从一旁抽出纸巾把手里黏糊糊的体液擦干净，潦草地清理几下其他地方沾上的液体再把牛仔裤套回去。

罗伊斯皱着眉道：“沙发怎么办？”

梅苏特殃殃地回答：“等萨米回来再清理。”他的发情期只是过去了第一个热潮，之后的也只能等alpha回来再彻底解决。

罗伊斯放松身体躺倒在梅苏特旁边：“……好。”


End file.
